The Switch Factor
by Kiminochi
Summary: The girls are trying to see if they can act as eachother without anyone noticing. It's gonna be tough seeing it's gonna mess up their jobs, social life, reputation, and possibly love life. And it all started with just a little dare.


Hi! I wanted to do another story like my other story Ultimate Matchmaker. This is a bunch of stories that I wanted to do. I hope you all like them. :) I'm sorry for no any other updates like I promised... but I hope this can make up for it. I wanna try making updates before school starts. But for now, please enjoy a new fic. :)

* * *

--**Introduction**--

It was Claire's first sleepover with all the girls. Claire was overjoyed when all the girls accepted her invitation, and had promised she'd make it the best sleepover of their lives cause they were playing Truth or Dare. But we will skip to the dare Claire was giving to Karen.

"Okay..." Claire said pausing in thought. Karen looked at her with unfeared eyes.

"Bring it on! I can take on any dare you give me!" Karen declared. Popuri giggled. "Ooh! Claire! Make her steal someone's personal 'undergarments' and make it someone she...crushes on!"Popuri said happily at her great idea. Elli and Mary sweatdropped.

"Um, Popuri...we already did that dare to Karen." Elli said. Mary nodded who was also holding up 4 fingers.

"4 times." Mary added in. Popuri then slumped. "To who?" she asked curiously. Karen started to think. "Well, I stole Rick's headband, Gray's hat, Kai's bandana and Rick's shirt." she said Touching all her 4 fingers when thinking of each of her dares. Ann yawned.

"Well someone make up a good dare then! I'm getting tired!" Ann complained and she fell on the floor with a thud. Claire pouted. "Well if you think all are dares are horrible, try thinkup of one Ann." Claire said. Karen sighed.

"Just hurry up with the dare." Karen in a bored manner. Popuri clapped her hands together excitingly.

"Ooh! Make it a good one Annie!" Popuri said using her little nickname. Elli put her hands in her lap.

"Please don't make one so...unusually scandalous." Elli said remembering her dare from Ann. Mary nodded.

"And no-"May was cut off by Ann who was already annoyed. "I get it, I get it, no bad and evil dares." Ann finished for Mary. She started to look at the ceiling, at the floor, all her friends and a pile of costumes in Claire's trunk.

Claire saw this and immediately disagreed. "No! I will not have my mom's dresses be ruined by one of your dares!" Claire said hugging her trunk like a baby. Ann looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm not thinking that! I was thinking maybe that..." Ann looked at Karen and Mary. A smile appeared on her face.

"I dare Karen to switch places with MARY and be like that for ONE week. So Karen has to be Mary and Mary has to be Karen." Ann said another little smile appearing on her face. Mary paled and Karen's face boiled.

"I think it's a pretty good idea Ann!" Popuri said happily. Ann smirked. "I thought so too!" Ann said happily.

"I'd hate to admit it but this was one of your better plans." Claire said truthfully. Ann glared at her. "So you didn't like how I hooked you and Gray up huh?" Ann said darkly depressing. Claire sweatdropped.

"I'm saying this is a pretty good one!" Claire defended. Ann sighed and looked at Elli. "So what about you Elli? You like the idea?" Ann asked. She nodded. "I also have to agree. Surprisingly." Elli said smiling.

"No way. I can't act like Mary for 3 seconds and you want me to act like her for one whole week?!" Karen said angrily. Mary softly spoke up.

"I also agree. I can't trust Karen to be at my library. I don't think she can handle it." Mary said softly. Karen looked at her like she was crazy. "Hey! I can handle a library! I'm just scared YOU won't be able to handle the supermarket!" Karen argued. Mary fixed her glasses.

"Well I'm deeply concerned how you're going to take care of my library for a week." Mary said more forcefully. Karen cocked a brow.

"Well **I'M** deeply concerned on how YOU'RE going to handle the supermarket! You can't be a pushover like my dad! You gotta be demanding and make them buy our products!" Karen argued back. Mary became a little more upset.

"I don't think you'll be able to handle my library with your attitude Karen." Mary said unhappily. This shocked Claire, Elli, Popuri, and Ann. But all were very excited to see how this fight will go.

"I don't think you'll be able to handle my job with your shyness Mary!" Karen said a little tauntingly.

"You'll need to be a little more mature when you're in my library." Mary said her voice a bit more forced and angry. "You're saying I'm not mature Mary?!" Karen and Mary still started to argue back, still a very pointless argument. While the others were joyusly watching. Elli, was becoming a little more concerned.

"Maybe we should make them stop." Elli suggested. Ann and Popuri shook their heads.

"Lighten up Elli. Just watch and don't question." Ann said simply watching Mary and Karen's heated argument.

"It's getting good! Calm down Elli!" Popuri said joyfully watching their fight.

Elli was upset. "Please Popuri. Don't also get into Ann's habits." Popuri's ears perked up and then stood up and looked at Elli in the eye. "Just relax! Lighten up! This is supposed to be a fun dare! Don't ruin it all! I think Tim has made you a _little_ too serious here. Don't start acting like him now!" Popuri said. Elli's face had on a confused expression, then an upset one.

"Popuri. I really think you need to be the one who needs to act serious here." Elli said. Popuri shook her head. "Nope! I'm perfectly fine! I think YOU need to act a little like me." Popuri said happily. Ann and Claire were busily watching the two fights.

"I don't think anyone will need to act like you Popuri. You think a little too carelessly and goofily." Elli said back. Popuri twitched.

"Well who needs to act like the cute little nurse who waits on a doctors EVERY whim?" Popuri argued back. A vein popped up on Elli's head. "Please don't start with me Popuri." Elli said forcefully. Popuri blew a rasberry at her. "I can start anything I want to!" Popuri said in a whiny tone. Ann and Claire laughed like crazy, holding their stomaches in pain.

"Ahaha! They're SO childish people." Claire said laughing. Ann tried to hold back her laughs.

"Pfft. You act more childish than all them combined! Even May is more mature than you! And that's saying something!" Ann said laughing her insides started to hurt even more. Claire twitched. "You trying to get me angry?" Claire asked, her teeth clenched.

"I'm just saying the complete honest truth here!" Ann said. Claire twitched.

"I'm NOT childish Ann." Claire replied. Ann cocked a brow. "Oh yeah?" Ann said tauntingly.

"Yeah!" Claire yelled back. Ann crossed her arms. "I think it's so easy being you! All you have to do is act like a whiny brat!" Ann said happily. Claire was steamed. "Well it'll be easy acting like you! All you gotta be is a stubborn mule and tease people all the time!" Claire argued back. Ann twitched.

"I'm not any stubborn mule! And for your info I don't think you can handle being in my shoes!" Ann said. Claire shook her head.

"I really can! I can be you and no one would know it was me pretending to be you!" Claire said angrily. Ann cocked a brow.

"Is that a challenge?" Ann asked. "Well whatever it is, I'll take on ANY challenge you give me!" Claire said detemined to beat Ann. Ann thought and they went to proceed.

"Alright everyone! I have the perfect dare for all of you!" Ann yelled in the whole room. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at her.

"Well what now Ann?!" Karen said pissed off. Ann gave her a glare, but it didn't seem to effect her at all. "I decided, we should all be in eachother's shoes, and see who can actually pull it off! The one who has the less suspicious people wins! So who's gonna do it?" Ann said loudly. The girls looked at eachother very unsure.

"I wanna try!" Popuri said.

"I think it's a good idea." Elli said still unsure.

"I think we'll be able to..." Mary's voice trailed off.

"Sure, I'll take that challenge!" Claire declared.

"Count me in. I'm going to wipe out everyone's ass." Karen said.

"And I guess this could be used to my advantage." Ann muttered.

Ann sighed, then looked at everyone. "Now tomorrow, we'll start! Everyone will know eachother and learn about stuff...then we finally do it!" Ann said with lots of determination. Claire and Elli looked at eachother sweatdropping. Mary rubbed her temples, Karen was sighing and silently cursing, while Popuri was agreeing with Ann.

"And now, The Switch Factor has now started!" Ann said happily.

"Yay! Go Switch Factor!" Popuri cheered.

"T-the Switch Factor...?" Claire said sweatdropping at the crazy name.

"Oh my. I feel that this won't go well." Elli said in a worried tone.

"She finally lost it." Karen muttered.

"..." Mary was rendered speechless.

* * *

Sorry how it's turned out. I didn't think it'd end like this. o.o;;; But I hope you all will still like it at the least, even though it seems like my writing style changed. Though it'll get better once a few more chapters come out. :) Please tell me what you thought and have a nice day.

-Kiminochi


End file.
